1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing packaging materials containing reclaimed/recycled fiber. Such methods of this type, Generally, produce reclaimed/recycled fiber that is sufficiently hygienic for food Grade and medical device packaging applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recycling of materials to produce paper has had a long history in America. One of the first paper mills in America was a facility that recycled old rags into paper. Since then, recycled/reclaimed fibers have been used in a variety of applications but, primarily in paperboard and printing and writing grades. Typically, the recycled material has visible contaminates that must be removed or reduced before the material can be reintroduced into the papermaking process. This reduction/removal of visible contaminates usually is done by using cyclone cleaners, deinking units, chemical dispersion or the like.
While reduction/elimination of the visible contaminants is sufficient for printing and writing applications, a higher standard is required when recycled materials are used in food contact or medical device packaging applications. To use reclaimed/recycled fiber in direct food contact or medical device packaging, one must ensure that the material is safe and uncontaminated. This extends beyond the reduction/elimination of physical contaminants to mitigation of substances that are poisonous and deleterious. However, these poisonous and deleterious substances may not be visible.
It is known to produce microbial free recycled paper from household sources. The object of this process is to mitigate micro-biological contamination in the recycled fiber. This is achieved mainly through heat disinfection. The recycled paper is heated at 102.degree.-104.degree. C. for 15-18 hours which disinfects the microbial portion of the recycled material. While this process reduces the microbiological contamination of the reclaimed fiber and removes some highly volatile/low boiling point contaminants, this process does not affect other potential contaminants of hygienic concern such as, heavy metals, printing inks or optical brighteners. Therefore, a more advantageous method would be one which substantially eliminates all potential contaminants.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a method which produces paper from recycled/reclaimed fibers, but which at the same time substantially eliminates all potential contaminates found in the recycled/reclaimed fibers. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artist once given the following disclosure.